My Little Pony: Warriors of Rock
My Little Pony: Warriors of Rock is a novella by DBZFan12. The story is a work in progress, containing only 9 chapters total thus far. The story is a crossover between My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock. Style Each chapter focuses on one of the mane six, Spike, or Discord, and is told from said character's point of view. Also incuded are various aspects of the Guitar Hero interface. See Characters for further details. Summary Prologue Less than 2 months after the events of Twilight's Kingdom Part 2, life in Equestria has returned to normal. However, a cult uses an artifact called the "Rainbow of Darkness" to free Lord Tirek from his prison and restore his power to him. The cultist's plan succeeds, and Tirek is freed. He dispatches Cerberus and leaves Tatarus, intent on taking over Equestria. However, before he can get far, Scorpan intervenes. Tirek wins the ensuing battle (albiet barely) and encases Scorpan in stone. He then realizes that Twilight Sparkle and her friends will simply use their rainbow powers to seal him back in Tartarus if he returns. He then decides to steal power from dragons and griffons before attempting to take over Equestria. Scorpan telepahically calls out to Twilight Sparkle and the others. Meanwhile, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, Spike and Discord enjoy lunch at Twilight's castle with Princesses Celestia and Luna. Scorpan successfully contacts them and warns them Tirek is free. He also tells them that Tirek has all of the powers he had prior to his most recent defeat and of his plan to steal the power from dragons and griffons. Rainbow Dash and Twilight express their despair, saying "even with their new rainbow powers..." "they're all just the north side of useless," respectively, but Scorpan tells them that there is another way to stop Tirek; music. He tells them that Tirek has hated music since he was young, and that if they utilize this weakness, they have a chance to stop him He expains that his plan is for the 8 of them (the mane six, Spike, and Discord) to use music to release the "music warriors" within them. He explains that he can give them the knowledge of how to play various music instruments as well as a special power to assist them in their quest, but also that he can do no more from his stone prison. He then explains that, once they have played enough songs, they shall transform into warriors and their powers will be improved, and that once all 8 of them have done this, they'll need to team up and use their new powers to weaken Tirek and free him from his stone prison. He ends the summary of his plan by saying that, once he is free, the 8 of them will play one final song while he fights Tirek, and that, with their music and his muscles combined, they can finish Tirek off once and for all. Although skeptical, the 8 of them agree. Chapter 1: Rainbow Dash Rainbow Dash volunteers to go first. After making her way to a small club where she and 3 other ponies will play music transform her into a warrior, Scorpan gives her a brief explanation of what she needs to do; play 7 songs of her choice to gain enough power to transform into her warrior form, and then play an encore of her choice to test her upgraded warrior power. He then provides her with a special watch that shows her various things that will assist her in her performance and gives her a brief explanation of what each feature of her watch does. He then tells her about her warrior power and the effects it will have on her performance. He also tells her about how its effects will be boosted once she has transformed. Once she has learned all of this information, Rainbow Dash begins her concert. After completing all 7 of her songs, she transforms into her warrior form, with darker fur, bigger wings with razor-sharp feathers, and spikes on her legs. She then plays her encore and returns to Twilight and the others. She discovers that Scorpan had given her friends watches like the one he had given her and had explained that the watch's features to them. After Rainbow Dash describes her warrior power to everypony, Fluttershy volunteers to go next. Chapter 2: Fluttershy Fluttershy makes her way to a small club where she can perform. Scorpan informs her what her warrior power is and how it will affect her performance, as well as how it will be improved once she has transformed. Fluttershy then proceeds to play all 7 of her songs and transforms into her warrior form; Flutterbat. She then plays her encore and returns to Twilight and the others. After Fluttershy explains her new warrior powers to everypony, Rarity volunteers to go next. Chapter 3: Rarity Rarity makes her way to her venue, whereupon Scorpan explains her warrior power's effects to her and the upgrade it will have once she transforms into her warrior form. Rarity then plays all 7 of her songs and transforms into her warrior form; darker hooves, studded bracelets, black eyeshadow, red lipstick, and a single, bat-like wing. She then plays her encore and returns to Twilight and the others. After Rarity explains her power to everypony, Applejack volunteers to go next. Chapter 4: Applejack Applejack makes her way to her venue, whereupon Scorpan explains her warrior power's effects to her and the upgrade it will have once she transforms into her warrior form. Applejack then plays all 7 of her songs and transforms into her warrior form; increased muscle power, steel hooves, and thick skin. She then plays her encore and returns to Twilight and the others. After Applejack explains her power to everypony, Twilight volunteers to go next. Chapter 5: Twilight Sparkle Twilight makes her way to her venue, whereupon Scorpan explains her warrior power's effects to her and the upgrade it will have once she transforms into her warrior form. Twilight then plays all 7 of her songs and transforms into her warrior form; a horn sharp enough to puncture steel, razor-sharp feathers on her wings, and silver boots adorned with rubies. She then plays her encore and returns to her castle. After Twilight explains her power to everypony, Pinkie Pie volunteers to go next. As Pinkie leaves Twilight comments, "she can never read that mare." Chapter 6: Pinkie pie Pinkie makes her way to her venue, whereupon Scorpan explains her warrior power's effects to her and the upgrade it will have once she transforms into her warrior form. Pinkie then plays all 7 of her songs and transforms into her warrior form; a pony-werewolf. She then plays her encore and returns to Twilight and the others. After Pinkie explains her power to everypony, Spike volunteers to go next. Twilight uses her magic to make Spike grow big enough to hold and play a guitar and he then takes off. Chapter 7: Spike Spike makes his way to his venue, whereupon Scorpan explains his warrior power's effects to him and the upgrade it will have once he transforms into his warrior form. Spike then plays all 7 of his songs and transforms into his warrior form; a steel-scaled version of himself. He then plays his encore and returns to Twilight and the others. After Spike explains his power to everypony, Discord is the only one left in need of transformation. Scorpan gives Discord his map, and Discord heads off. Chapter 8: Discord Discord makes his way to his venue, whereupon Scorpan explains his warrior power's effects to him and the upgrade it will have once he transforms into his warrior form. Discord then plays all 7 of his songs and transforms into his warrior form; spikes around his wrists and bandages covering various places on his body. He then plays his encore and returns to Twilight and the others. After Discord explains his power to everypony, Scorpan gives them all a map to his location, whereupon they set out to fight Tirek. Characters Each character has a song list and a special warrior power. Song Lists Each character's song list contains 7 of their favorite songs and an encore song that they believe represents their personality. Rainbow Dash *"We're Not Gonna Take It" - Twisted Sister *"I Love Rock 'n' Roll" - Joan Jett and the Blackhearts *"Are You Gonna Be My Girl" - Jet *"Sabotage" - Beastie Boys *"Rebel Yell" - Billy Idol *"I Wanna Be Sedated" - The Ramones *"Santeria" - Sublime *"Cherry Bomb" (2010 Re-recording) - The Runaways (Encore) Fluttershy *"Bleed It Out" - Linkin Park *"Hotel California" - The Eagles *"Eye of the Tiger" - Survivor *"Some Might Say" - Oasis *"Hey Man Nice Shot" - Filter *"Even Flow" - Pearl Jam *"Clint Eastwood" - Gorillaz *"The Middle" - Jimmy Eat World (Encore) Rarity *"Bohemian Rhapsody" - Queen *"Rock and Roll All Nite" - KISS *"Hit Me with Your Best Shot" - Pat Benatar *"Barracuda" - Heart *"Mountain Song" - Jane's Addiction *"The One I Love" - R.E.M. *"Beautiful Disaster" - 311 *"Misery Business" - Paramore (Encore) Applejack *"On the Road Again" - Willie Nelson *"About a Girl" (Unplugged) - Nirvana *"Ramblin' Man" - The Allman Brothers Band *"Today" - The Smashing Pumpkins *"Up Around the Bend" - Creedence Clearwater Revival *"Pride and Joy" - Stevie Ray Vaughan *"Sweet Child o' Mine" - Guns N' Roses *"Free Bird" - Lynyrd Skynyrd (Encore) Twilight Sparkle *"Smoke on the Water" - Deep Purple *"Go Your Own Way" - Fleetwood Mac *"Livin' on a Prayer" - Bon Jovi *"Everlong" - Foo Fighters *"Do It Again" - Steely Dan *"One Way or Another" - Blondie *"Spiderwebs" - No Doubt *"Stairway to Heaven" - Led Zeppelin (Encore) Pinkie Pie *"The Kill" - Thirty Seconds to Mars *"Are You Gonna Go My Way" - Lenny Kravitz *"Bulls on Parade" - Rage Against the Machine *"Nothin' but a Good Time" - Poison *"The Joker" - Steve Miller Band *"Bark at the Moon" - Ozzy Osbourne *"Cherry Pie" - Warrant *"Kick Out the Jams" - MC5 (Encore) Spike *"Rock You Like a Hurricane" - Scorpions *"Stranglehold" - Ted Nugent *"Sharp Dressed Man" - ZZ Top *"Renegade" - Styx *"No More Mr. Nice Guy" (2010 Re-recording) - Alice Cooper *"Iron Man" - Black Sabbath *"Pour Some Sugar on Me" - Def Leppard *"Dammit" - Blink-182 (Encore) Discord *"Re-Education (Through Labor)" - Rise Against *"Assassin" - Muse *"B.Y.O.B." - System of a Down *"Beast and the Harlot" - Avenged Sevenfold *"Raining Blood" - Slayer *"One" - Metallica *"Cult of Personality" (2007 Re-recording) - Living Colour *"Original Prankster" - The Offspring (Encore) Warrior Powers Each character's warrior power mirrors that of a character from Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock. Each ability is used the same way they are in the actual game, and affect various aspects of Guitar Hero gameplay, such as the rock meter, star power, and the score multiplier. However, since they are actually playing music and not a video game, points are not given; instead, points relate to how effective each character's performance is. Like in Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock, the characters earn things called "Power Stars," however, in the story, they are not required for characters to transform into their warrior state; instead, they simply increase the power of said character's warrior form. Rainbow Dash Rainbow Dash's power mirrors Johnny Napalm's power: "Speed Freak." This power keeps her multiplier at a minimum of double points. Additionally, maintaining a multiplier of triple points or higher grants her up to 2 power stars. Once she has transformed into her warrior form, her power is upgraded to "Speed Freak +." With this upgrade, her multiplier increases after hitting 5 consecutive notes rather than 10, and the amount of power stars she can obtain by maintaining a multiplier of triple points or higher is increased to 5. Fluttershy Fluttershy's power mirrors Echo Tesla's power: "Star Power Generator." This power grants 5% maximum star power for every 10 consecutive notes she hits. Once she has transformed into her warrior form, her power is upgraded to "Star Power Generator +." With this upgrade, 10% maximum star power is granted for every 10 consecutive notes she hits. Rarity Rarity's power mirrors Judy Nails' power: "Crowd Hyper." This power starts the song with Rarity's rock meter in the green section rather than the yellow section. Additionally, hitting notes while the rock meter is at the maximum, or "overflowing" the rock meter, will grant her up to 2 power stars. Once she has transformed into her warrior form, her power is upgraded into "Crowd Hyper +." With this upgrade, her rock meter starts at the maximum and the number of power stars she can earn by overflowing the rock meter is increased to 5. Applejack Applejack's power mirrors Austin Tejas' power: "Star Power Amplifier." With this power, successfully completing a star power sequence fills Applejack's star power gauge by 50% rather than 25%, allowing her to use it instantly. Once she has transformed into her warrior form, her power is upgraded to "Star Power Amplifier +." With this upgrade, successfully completing a star power sequence fills the star power gauge by 100%. Twilight Sparkle Twilight Sparkle's power mirrors Pandora's power: "Star Power Nova." With this power, star power triples Twilight's multiplier rather than doubling it. Once she has transformed into her warrior form, her power is upgraded to "Star Power Nova +." With this upgrade, star power now sextuple's her multiplier, i.e., multiplies it by 6. Pinkie Pie Pinkie Pie's power mirrors Lars Ümlaüt's power: "Multiplier Extender." With this power, Pinkie's multiplier's maximum is increased from quadruple points to quintuple points. Once she has transformed into her warrior form, her power is upgraded to "Multiplier Extender +." With this upgrade, her multiplier's maximum is increased from quintuple points to sextuple points, i.e. 6x. Spike Spike's power mirrors Casey Lynch's power: "Streak Guardian" With this power, Spike's note streak is protected by a shield that quickly recharges and prevents his note streak and multiplier from resetting should he miss a note. Additionally, maintaining high note streaks will grant him up to 2 power stars. Once he has transformed into his warrior form, his power is upgraded to "Streak Guardian +." With this upgrade, Spike's note streak is protected by 2 shields and the number of power stars he can earn by maintaining high note streaks is increased to 5. Discord Discord's power mirrors Axel Steel's power: "Resurrector." This power gives Discord up to 2 Ankhs, that will revive him with his rock meter in the yellow section should he fail a song. Any Ankhs left over when the song is completed are converted into one power star each. Once he has transformed into his warrior form, his power is upgraded to "Resurrector +." With this upgrade, the maximum number of Ankhs he can have is increased to 5. External links *Prologue *Chapter 1: Rainbow Dash *Chapter 2: Fluttershy *Chapter 3: Rarity *Chapter 4: Applejack *Chapter 5: Twilight Sparkle *Chapter 6: Pinkie Pie *Chapter 7: Spike Category:Fan fiction Category:Crossover